The Genearalhyna from beedle to hair
by Generalhyna
Summary: Hyna version of 'Subuku no Jess' From Boogeyman to Heir' but with hyna members in it. Mr.Beetle is suposed to inheret a large fortune, but has to deal with a hungry boogie man and his youngest brother to get it.


**The genearalhyna from beedle to hair**

A/N:

**Adding a flare of hyna squad nonsense to this silly loonytoons episode, hear is my flare putting my favorite cartoon characters, my fellow authors OC's in flare attack heck its even the same as "Subuku no Jess' From Boogeyman to Heir" but with added characters on, Humbug (the phantom toolbooth, the book), his pokemon Heracross and Dusknoir. Strange fact, that Shubuku was really hungry when she wrote this (my little plump Oogie boogieman), so be warned. She also found out that Mr. Beetle from "Thumbelina" has a first name; Berkeley. He'll be called that in this parody. And he will be Humbugs older brother.**

**No flames and please enjoy this~ (Ps. I own nothing, nothing, Not)**

We see a giant shadow with a crown on his head and a dollar sign with a heart on his stomach in the background as the title credits began to roll.

_**Othello and Humbug in...**_

**"From Beedle to Heir"**

_Based on the Bugs Bunny Cartoon_

_"From Hare to Heir"_

_Animation by trachie17_

_Layout by Detective88_

_Backgounds by Emmydisney17_

_Music by Starzilla_

_**Main Voice Cast**_

_Vin Diesel as Othello Reaper Boogie_

_Sarah Natochenny as Mismagius_

_Gilbert Gottfried as Mr. Berkeley Beetle_

_Tom Kenidy (with an old man grump voice) as Humbug_

_Tom Kenady (with a shifting low voice) as Dusknior_

_The voice of T.J of recess as Heracross_

_**Guest Stars**_

_Wendee Lee as Princess Emeraude_

_Vyvan Pham as Jessy Krelborn_

_Demi Lovado as Starzilla_

_Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau_

_Emily Osmet as trachie17_

_Terra song as Thegeneralhyna_

_and _

_Emmydisney17 aka Emmy_

_Directed by Subuku no Jess_

_Co-writer: Thegeneralhyna_

One day, in the kingdom of Toonlaysia, over at a nice big mansion named Beetle Manor...

In the study, a human-sized (for this story) anthromorphic beetle with a blue face, thin moustache, black eyes, orange and purple wings, blue, white, black, and purple outfit, and black tap dancing shoes sat at his desk with a sour look. His name was Mr. Berkeley Beetle, the prince of Toonlaysia. Standing in front of his desk was one of his many long-suffering servants, Grasshopper (James and The Giant Peach).

"But sire, there's no more money," Grasshopper told Berkeley nervously. "Your uncle, the Duke, has cut off your allowance."

Berkeley frowned deeper. "You know the penalty for not having the books balanced!" (**A/N:Amazing that he is Humbugs older brother, by 3 years**)

Grasshopper gasped. "Oh no! Not the head-in-the-book penalty!"

"Yes, the head in the book penalty." Berkeley motioned for Grasshopper to lean closer to a big book and Berkeley slammed the book shut, injuring Grasshopper's head. "We gotta get some money or I go broke!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Berkeley rushed to the door and opened it. Standing there were five figures. The first one was a 6 foot 7 African American male with long black hair and black eyes, wearing a brown sleeve-less vest on top of a long sleeved white shirt, brown tattered pants, and a black hankerchief on. He had a scar over his right eye and a scythe on his back. His name was Othello Reaper Boogie, the nicer, immortal grandfather of the villain, Oogie Boogie. He was currently at his human size and form for the moment.

The second one was a purple ghost-like pokemon that looked like a witch a cloak on. It had yellow/red eyes, tips of pink on its body, and a red orb necklace. This was a male Mismagius, Othello's Pokemon.

The Third was a human sized black beedle-like insect, in a tan lavash coat, striped pants a checkered vest, spats, and a black derby hat, and was holding a hooked cane. His name was Humbug, the young brother of Berkeley.

The fourth was a large, human sized blue beedle. With a large, pronged horn protruding out of its forehead, with two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn, and elliptical eyes with yellow scleras, Small small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of its exoskeleton, and two claws on its hands, a single spiky extension on each thigh, and one pointed toe on its feet. The tip of its horn was shaped like a X. This was a male Heracross, One of Humbugs Pokemon.

The fifth was a ghost like creature whos body was mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on its torso which can open like a mouth (creating the illusion of a strange face). Two developed arms. Two yellow bands near its black wrists and gray hands. A gray, cylinder-shaped head, with another yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. With tattered fringes like they are lapels converge into a shawl collar on its upper chest. A ghostly tail rather than feet, a reminiscent of a genie, or a stylized 'cartoonish' depiction of a ghost. And an yellow antenna on top of its head in which allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world which tell it to bring people to the human relm. It also had a necklace with a purple orb on its neck. This was a male Dusknior, another one of Humbugs pokemon.

"Good evening, sir," Othello greeted. "My company has selected you under no obligation to be the proud owner of legal tender amounting to-"

Before Othello could finish, Berkeley boomed, **"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" **He slammed the door in Othello, Humbugs, Heracross, Mismagius' and Duskniors faces and started to leave. Othello, getting a little ticked off, changed into a giant burlap sack of bugs, junk, and trash sewn up together with a scar on his right eye, a stitched-up mouth, a scythe on his back, and black yarn for hair. He was originally 150 feet tall, but he kept his human size as Mismagius tried to calm him down, the same with Humbug and his two pokemon.

"...one million pounds/Mismagius!/Heracross!/Dusnknior!" Othello, Humbug, Heracross, Dusknior, and Mismagius finished in unison.

Berkeley then recognized Othello from his voice and gasped, knowing how dangerous he could be when he was angry. And did a secret scowl that he reconized his youngest brother, by 3 years, The humbug. But he was more scared of Othello, but was greedy for the munny. He calmed down and ran back to the door with a big greedy grin. "A million pounds?" He opened the door and led the Five inside. "Come on in. Welcome to the house of Berkeley Beetle," He said in a much gentler voice. Then Berkeley grabbed Humbugs hand, and petted it. "And oh dear brother, how nice it is for you to visit my humble estate""Bualderdash, brother (using his cane to push his Brother back), I've known you growing up, and you never once been nice to me"

Now, Inside the estate, Othello pulled out a scroll and read it while Berkeley, Humbug, Dusknior, Mismagius and Heracross listened eagerly. "And so to make sure that this money is received by a worthy person of mild temperament, the bearer of this document and his assistant..." He pointed to himself and Mismagius. "...that's me and my Pokemon...has been authorized to deduct from the total amount any sum they see fit, whenever the eldest of the estate there is any display of temper, where apon the Youngest born." …Pointing to Humbug, who straighten his tie more properly… "that is me" "Right, that is humbug, will get the amount of cash instead deducted from your inheratence."Othello put the scroll away. "To make it short and simple, whenever you blow your top, you blow some dough, and it goes to Humbug, who is the Youngest of the estate. Let us demonstrate." He turned to Mismagius, "Mismagius, use Confuse Ray." Humbug did the same thing "Dusknior, you use confuse Ray as well."

Mismagius and Dusknior nodded and their eyes started to glow purple. they made an exact replica of Mr. Beetle appear in the room. Othello smiled and gave Mismagius a rock. The Pokemon dropped the rock onto the replica's foot, making the replica curse and blow its top while jumping up and down. Mimagius pretended to be Othello as a scroll appeared and the Pokemon deducted the money. Then Humbug gave a beedle grin, and gave Heracross his cane, the Beedle pokemon then grinned and hitted the replica's leg, causing it to jump up and down blowing its top in temperament, then Dusknior took his turn in pretending to be Othello, and grabbed the scroll, and deduced the money, his face on his stomach grinning like mad, as he eye winked, in heardy laughter.

Berkeley looked on with worry as he asked the audience, "At least it couldn't be worse, right?" Just then, Othello's stomach growled very loudly. The boogeyman smirked a bit while licking his lips. "hehe, Othello, hungery aren't we, well I am giving you permission to do it" Berkeley gave his youngest brother a look, permission to do what?"

"Well also, when you lose your money," Othello concluded with a hungry smirk, "Humbug gave me permission that I get to eat every single penny you lost, and he gained stating that he dosent need the cashs as he already have a rich girlfriend." A dollar bill appeared out of nowhere, then Othello grabbed it and ate it. Mismagius and Dusknior made the replica, the scroll, and the money disappear, and Heracross gave Humbug his cane back, as Humbug hang up his hat, showing his black antene, and hunged up his cane.

"Get the picture?" Othello asked. Berkeley gulped nervously, but then shook it off and smiled.

"Of course," Berkeley said, shaking Othello's hand. "Let me be your gracious, mild-tempered host."

Sometime later, Othello, Mismagius, Humbug (who took his jacket and is now wearing his striped pants, his chekerd vest, and slacks and shoes, to be polite) and Berkeley were having dinner, with the boogeyman and Mismagius, the Humbug, Heracross and Dusknior being together at one end of a long table and Mr. Beetle being at the other end.

While Berkeley was eating, Othello called out, "Oh, uh, Mr. Beetle! Can you pass the salt please?"

"SALT?" Berkeley shouted. "Go get it yourself!"

Othello pulled out a clipboard as he said, "Uh oh, that's gonna cost you about-" (while Humbug was snickering)

Knowing that he's going to lose money, Berkeley quickly backtracked. "Salt? Why didn't you say so?" He asked sweetly. He took the salt and went over to Othello's end. Handing the salt to Othello, he said, "Here's your salt. Hope you like it." As he returned to his end of the table, Berkeley cursed under his breath. Mismagius chuckled at that. While Heracross whispered in Humbugs ear, causing a grin to form on the bugs face (A/N and yes, Humbug really wants his brother to suffer due to years of suffering and being picked on by Berkeley, growing up)

Before Berkeley could sit down, Othello called out, "Mr. Beetle? Can I have some pepper, too, please?" "Oh and Maple syurp for my Heracross" Humbug shouted.

"PEPPER? MAYPLE SYRUP?WE-" Berkeley started to yell, but he remembered what he was threatened with. "Oh, pepper, of course! Coming right up!" He took the pepper and a bowl filled with golden Mayple syurp and gave the bowl of Syrup to Heracross, who lapped it up greedly, and gave the pepper to Othello. He began to go back to his end, cursing as he went. Before he made it...

"Oh, uh, Mr. Beetle!" Othello called out again.

"Oh no," Berkeley groaned in fear.

"How about the onions?" "And hot soup on my angel, big Brother (Causing Heracross and Dusknior to snicker)"

Berkeley was about to yell again, but he covered his mouth. Just then, Mismagius and Dusknior floated to him and whispered in his ears. Berkeley gasped in shock, then in anger.

"AND FISH AND DRY POFFINS TOO?" Mr. Beetle yelled, covered his mouth and ran into a nearby closet. Once inside, he jumped up and down as he ranted, "**THAT DIRTY PERKY SHORKA FLAT BLAGTED ZUNG WITHDA SODY REP FILLA BORKIN UYKERI LUKEN BORST NATIN BITIN AN JAFFIN-OOOOHHH!**" When he was finished, Berkeley calmly walked out and went over to Othello, Humbug, Mismagius, Heracross, Dusknior with a fake smile on his face.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Berkeley asked sweetly. "I love you, Othello!" He gave Othello a big kiss on the cheek, but Othello gagged loudly, slapped him in the face, and pushed him away. The beetle then went to Mismagius and petted him on the stomach gently, "You too, Mismagius." The Pokemon and boogeyman glared at him. Then went to his brother, "I love you too little brother" giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing Humbug to get a anger tic on his head. "And your two lovely Pokemon, little bro, Your Dusknior", going up to him, and petting him on his stomach gently, "and your Heracross, giving him a rub on the back, only getting, Heracross to hit him with his horn.

"Mismagius! Mismag, Mismag, Mismagius!" Mismagius yelled. Berkeley had a hard time understanding.

"What did he say? The Authoress didn't put subtitles for that for me to read," Berkeley asked Othello while glaring at the Authoress writing this.

"He said that I heard you in there!" Othello snapped the translation. "I'm afraid that's gonna cost you three hundred pounds!" He took out the clipboard and wrote the deduction down.

Berkeley's jaw dropped. **"THREE HUNDRED POUNDS?" **Othello's stomach growled again.

"Just for that, I'm making it four hundred." He took out the amount of money from his pocket and ate it in one gulp. He then hiccuped.

Berkeley gasped, growled, then ran outside the mansion and started stomping and yelling, **"OH WRACKIN' FRACKIN' NAZIT-TRAP, BING-BONGER, GLACK ZAGIN NURIN LAK BLAT COLLIN FURRD OVER JIRY WURDT RACKA A LAVN...**"

That night, Othello was lying on the couch, and Humbug while dressed in a plaid night cloths, and Hair curlers in his antenie, sitting on Othellos belly (Heracross is in his pokeball which is tucked into Humbugs nightclothes pocket), while Berkeley was dressed in his nightclothes and Mismagius and Dusknior went to get more money to threaten Mr. Beetle with. "I'm not sleepy," Othello informed him. "I'm just gonna hit the sack here. Good night, Mr. Beetle." "Well I am sleepy, so I am going to bed, older brother"

"Nighty-night, Othello, little brother" Berkeley said sweetly as he patted Othello and humbug on the head. As he headed up the stairs, Berkeley grumbled and cursed under his breath.

As he yawned a little bit, Othello took out a picture of six girls hugging together in a group.

The first one was an etheral, beautiful young girl with really long golden hair and soulful blue eyes. She wore an elegant cream-colored gown and a green jeweled tiara. Her name was Princess Emeraude, Othello's girlfriend.

The second one was a 17 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn.

The third one was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tank-top over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them. Her name was Detective88, aka Raina Clouseau.

The fourth one was a 16 year old girl with wavy black hair, a pink star tatoo over her left eye, a hot pink polo with star insigna, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops. Her name was Starzilla, or Starz for short.

The fifth one was a 17 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist. Her name was trachie17 Tennyson.

The sixth one was a 17 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. Her name was Emmydisney17, or Emmy for short. These five were Authoresses that were the only friends for Othello. The girls were all waving at Othello in the picture, wishing him good luck on the job. Othello smiled a bit at this while Mismagius came back and did the same. They both loved those girls very much. Humbug and Dusknior looked at this and smiled, Pulling out Hearacross's pokeball, Humbug called him out, and took out a photo of a young girl, a dog, a young boy and 4 pokemon.

The girl was a 17 year old girl, with fair skin, brown-blond hair, that reaches down her neck, and brown eyes. She wore a green army millilitary shirt and pants, and combat boots, and wore a big smile on her kind looking face. Her name is thegeneralhyna or Bella, by her friends. She was Humbugs girlfriend.

The boy was a young 12 year old boy, with brown-sandy hair, with a bord look on his face, but it had a smile on, and black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket, and black pants, and simple shoues. His name is Milo. One of the first friends of Humbug, when the boy came to his homeland. He's a good boy, who learned to not take life for granted.

The dog, was a litiral watch dog, with the body of a dog, with tan fur, but in his midsection, was a large ticking clock. His name is Tock the watchdog, and another one of Humbugs friend.

On Tocks head was a reptilian like Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, Witha cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards, resembleing leaves or small wings, as well as a lovely flur-de-lease when a person sees it from the back, with limbs and legs that are green like its skin. And a leaf shaped tail. It is a female Sivy, that is one of milos pokemon. Also around her neck was a Merical seed.

The second pokemon was a female Heracross that belonged to Milo, named Princess. Humbugs Heracross's girlfriend.

The third was a Male Dusknior that belonged to Arabella, but unlike Humbugs Dusknior, Arabellas Dusknior had a Spell tag around his neck.

The fourth resembled a caterpillar, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. A large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on it. with dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, the underside of its face and neck was white. And the rest of its body is segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs. This was a male Sweeadle. He was resting on Arabellas shoulder, with a smile on his face.

Humbug, Heracross and Dusknior smiled at figures in the photo, then showed it with Othello and Mismagnimus, the two sides shared photos, and smiled, the people in the photos are really friends to them. And they loved them all very much.

An hour or so later, Berkeley was awakened by Othello's loud, off-key three voices (Tenor, Baritone, and Bass) and better piano playing. (**AN: He is doing this on purpose. He could sing better WAY than this.**) Mismagius, and Dusknior covered their heads with a pillow. Humbug seemed to ignore it with his loud snoring. And for Heracross, well he is in his pokeball now.

Othello: **I dream of my Emeraude**

**She's a long blonde hair**

**La-dee-dee-da-la-da-da-dee-dee**

Berkeley stormed out of his room and shouted at Othello, **"STOP THAT MUSIC, YOU CRAZY, RACKIN' FRACKIN' SACK OF BUGS!"**

"Hmph, I'd never! That shall be four hundred pounds," Othello said stubbornly as Mismagius pulled out his clipboard and wrote the deduction down. Othello took out the money and ate it, making the beetle gasp.

Laughing nervously, Berkeley backtracked, "I was only kidding. How about you play that Brahms Lullaby, Diesel boy?" **(AN: Othello's voice actor is Vin Diesel.)**

"Well, maybe," Othello responded while Mismagius and Dusknior nodded.

Sometime later, Othello was outside Berkeley's room, playing a loud one-man band take on "Brahms Lullaby" while wearing a band uniform. He hummed a bit to the tune. Humbug and Heracross were awake, and joined Othello in the michtif, with a combined one-man band (or one-Beetle and Pokemon band), playing a simuliar loudness take on "The stars and stripes forever"

"Mismagius, Mismag, Mis, Mis, Mismagius. (I always prefered Othello's singing a bit more than his band playing.)" The pokemon groaned a bit, but Othello ignored him a bit. "Dusknoir dusk, duskniror Dusk. (Agreed, though if it annoys Berkeley, then endure, besides I like the stars and stripes forever)" said the pokemon enthusivly.

When the two groups were finished, Othello and Humbug poked their heads into Berkeley door and asked with an innocent face on, "You like it?"

Berkeley nodded. "I like it! I like it!" Othello and Humbug left and Berkeley muttered under his breath again.

The next morning, Berkeley went over to the bathroom with his bathrobe on. He found that the door was locked, and he pounded and banged on it. But Othello, Humbug, Dusknior, Hearacross and Mismagius were busy in there and singing. He then heard Othello say inside, "Oh no! I can't get my bag wet. Mismagius, could you please use PsyWave on me so I don't fall apart?"

"Mismagius. (Okay, Master)." Mismagius said. There were noises that occured next. "Good to know, Dusknior, you think you can help Mismagius with Psychic?" "Dusknior (On it Humbug)". More noises after that, then Humbugs and Heracrosses voices are sounded "Oh a clean exoskeleton is a healthy Beedle" "Heracros, hera (A little to the left up my back Humbug)" "yes sir, my cute beetle."

Angry, Berkeley pulled on the door as he yelled, "Get outta there!"

Suddenly, the door opened, flattening Berkeley against the wall. Othello (without his burlap sack so he's revealed to be millions of bugs all together with a green towel on) and Mismagius and Dusknior (who both were glowing blue as he used Psywave or psychic to keep Othello into place), and Humbug (without his cloths on, showing his black exoskeletion, but has a tan towel around his waist) and Heracross looked around, shrugged to the audience, and went back into the bathroom.

Berkeley collapsed on the floor, then he banged on the door as he shouted, "**COME OUTTA THERE, YOU BLADDER-SPATTIN' NAZATRAP ROLL!**"

"I heard you," Othello said behind the door. "That's gonna cost you four hundred pounds." Berkeley growled angrily, and Othello added, "And 35 shillings." There was a jingle-KA CHING! sound, followed by a swallowing sound and a loud hiccup.

Getting really ticked, Berkeley stormed over to the piano and banged his head on the keys.

Hearing the sound of plunked keys, Othello poked his head out and asked, "What's that song you were playing? I like it!"

When Othello was gone, Berkeley grumbled, "If this keeps up, I'll have nothing left and all my dough would not only be in the boogeyman's belly, but it will all also go to my wheezy dork little brother!" Then he had an idea. "I'll just get rid of that sack of bugs and his pet, my baby brother, and his pets and make it look like an accident!" He laughed evilly at his plan.

Berkeley went over to the bathroom and sawed a hole on the floor in front of the door. The steep drop to the moat was underneath. After the hole was made, he took a rug and covered it. He banged on the door and said, "Oh Othello, Humbug, Dusknior Heracross and Mismagius, someone's at the door for the five of you!"

"Can you tell him to come back tomorrow?" Othello asked while Mismagius, Humbug and his pokemon agreed. "We'll be here all morning./Mismagius, Mismagius/Dusknior Dusk/Hearacross."

"Oh no, you're not!" Berkeley yelled. "You're all coming out right now!" He opened the door, grabbed Othello (in human form), Humbug, his pokemon and Mismagius, and began to push them out of the bathroom. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" But he ended up falling for his own trap and plummeted to the moat below, shouting, "**RACKIN' FRACKIN PARACOTA SLAUGHTER RACKA BARON CODEN COTTON RICKIN' COLLA-**"

SPLASH! (**A/N: Nice**)

A few minutes later, a soaking Berkeley stormed back inside. Othello and Humbug both left the bathroom, Othello with his bulrap sack on (while Humbug had a towel on his waist) and said, "Okay, Beetle Boy, it's all yours!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Berkeley growled as he stormed towards Othello, Humbug and their Pokemon, only to fall into his trap again. As he fell to the water below, Berkeley shouted, "**YAA RACKIN' PULMERATED FLATTEN BOTTEN BITTY SQUALLEE CONFOUNDEE WAD MANUHY FRAN-**"

SPLASH! (**A/N I can see what jessy sees in this gag**)

Another few minutes later, Berkeley went inside and was about to take a step when Mismagius came behind him with a smirk on his face. The Pokemon touched his forehead, muttered a spell, and his red orb necklace started glowing. The necklace grew tentacles for Mismagius to use. This was Mismagius' attack, Lucky Chant. Mismagius used the new red tentacles to push Berkeley down the hole again. Berkeley screamed once more as he fell, "**RACKIN' FRACKIN PARACOTA SLAUGHTER RACKA BARON CODEN COTTON RICKIN' COLLA-**"

SPLASH!

While the Beetle fell, Mismagius took out a video camera and taped the whole thing. He laughed and made a laptop appear, putting the video on the internet for everyone to see while Othello and Humbug (as he dressed himself) looked on.

Somewhere in a house in Toon America, Emeraude and the girls were looking at their emails on the computer when the video popped up on the screen. The girls watched it and laughed.

"Oh my, that's so funny!" Emeraude laughed out loud.

"I knew Othello's perfect for the job," Jessy giggled as her friends agreed. They continued to watch the video over and over again as they laughed. The phone than rang. Emeradude came to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Oh man, Em, is that you, I hope that you are seeing this on the computer, it's a real big hoot, I hope". "(hehe) we are all watching this, Bella". "Im sending this to the other Authors so they can laugh at this, in fact to heck, I'm sending it to the other members of the hyna squad, this is rich, and really doffy"

Back to Othello and Mismagius,

Othello stared at the video in confusion, but then laughed as he wrote the deductions down and ate more money. Humbug just got his hat on and picked up his cane, as He, Dusknior and Heracross joined in the heavy laughter on this.

Later, Othello and Humbug (Heracross was in his pokeball again) went up the very long stairs with Mismagius and Dusknior floating behind them as he said, "Whew! The Alps have nothing on these stairs for climbing!" Humbug, Mismagius, and Dusknior agreed.

When they reached the top, Othello and Humbug failed to see Berkeley standing in a suit of armor, his axe ready to slice Othello and Humbug through. Luckily, Berkeley missed as he swung at Othello and Humbug, and he lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

As he tumbled and fell, Berkeley yelled, "**OOH! RABBLE SATTIN VIBBITY LIG PULLER TABK PARSEDOGON URPONIT NATZ TERWAP CULLEN ONIY BAYN-**"

Othello watched Berkeley tumble from the top of stairs, chuckling. His stomach growled hungrily while he did this.

"Mismagius, Mismagius. (Whoa, that's a lot of money he's losing.)" Mismagius commented as Othello wrote down the deductions, "Geeze, I am going to be one rich beetle, if he keeps this up, though I don't need it, I already have Arabella who is rich." "Mis, Mismagius, Mis Mismagius? (, what are we gonna do with all the money you're gonna eat Othello?)"

Othello thought about it, "I don't know. We don't use it and I can't digest money, and Humbug dosent want it, so maybe we could give half of it to my princess and the other half to the Authoresses."

"Dusk, Dusknior (What a good idea, Knowing Bella she'll use it to get sweets for us)" "Mighty true Dusknior, Heracross, I want you out to hear about the munny were going to get" Tosses Heracrosses pokeball, and Heracross comes out. "Hera, Heracross, Heracross! (Humbug, can we use the munny to get a crown for my little princess)" Humbug rubbed his heracrosses horn "Of course, we can get a little teiara for Princess"

"Mis, Mismag, Mismagius? (But how are you going to give it to them?)"

Othello thought more as a thought cloud came next to him. In the thought cloud was an image of Othello's grandson Oogie Boogie with the words "**DARK INFLUENCE**" across his chest. This was the mental Dark Oogie side of Othello's mind.

"Gramps, what are you thinkin'!" Dark Oogie yelled as he slapped Othello's face constantly, "This is your chance!"

"My chance for what?" Othello asked, holding his cheeks in pain.

"To get away with this," Dark Oogie took the picture of the six girls out from Othello's pocket and waved his hand over it. The words "DINNER MENU" appeared above the girls. Othello's stomach, in response, started to growl even more hungrily with the bugs inside yelling in unison, "We want more food! More food!" Othello gasped at this.

"You want me to do THAT?" Othello asked, then turned his head away from Dark Oogie, "No. It's wrong and I won't do it." He walked away off screen.

Dark Oogie just stared in silence and said in a deadpan tone, "You can have Princess Emeraude first."

Suddenly, there was a loud running sound and Othello came back. He pointed at the picture like an arrow, howled, panted like a dog while drooling, and he had a hungry and loving look in his eyes.

Othello turned to the audience and sobbed for a bit, "I'm so ashamed!" But then he smirked evilly as he added, "But I'm gonna do it anyway!" He and Dark Oogie laughed evilly while high-fiving each other, then Dark Oogie vanished in a poof of smoke. Mismagius sighed and shook his head at this. "Heracross (this is going to end badly isn't it?)" humbug, Dusknior and Mismagius just turned to him and sweatdrop. "probably yes"

Some time later, Berkeley ran up to Othello (at human form), who was lounging on a fancy chair and strangly had a very large stomach sticking out from his shirt. While Humbug sat in a chair."I got it linked, Othello!" Berkeley said happily, yet crazily at the same time. "I don't get mad no more! Watch!"

Berkeley ran over to Grasshopper, Centipede, and Miss Spider. Grasshopper threw a pie at Berkeley's face, Centipede kicked his butt, and Miss Spider hit him over the head with a rolling pin. The three servants did it again just to show how much they have suffered his temper tantrums.

All the while, Berkeley laughed, "See? I can take it!" He then gave Othello a piece of paper who gave it to Humbug who pocketed it, "Here, take my mansion and my title. It's all yours!" He laughed in an insane way. The servants pie'd, kicked, and bonked him again.

As he watched Mr. Beetle, Othello broke the fourth wall and said to the audience and Mismagius (from off screen), "I haven't got the heart to tell him that he used up all the money, and it now all belongs to Humbug." He chuckled at what he just said. He then emitted a soft burp as he patted his large tummy; jingling sounds were heard while he moved. He felt some of the contents inside, then smirked.

"I think I still have room for a couple more," Othello smiled, then turned to Mismagius, "Mismagius, please call the girls here. We're going to give them a surprise they will never forget!" Humbug chuckled at this "hay, can you also call Arabella and my friends please"

Outside the Beetle Manor an hour later, Princess Emeraude, Jessy, Raina, Starz, trachie17, and Emmy were walking together along the path as they looked around in confusion. With them, was Bella, with her Sweeadle on her shoulder, followed by her Dusknior, Milo with his Snivy on his head, and Princess the Heracross following, and Tock paddling along

"Why did Othello tell us to travel here?" Starz asked. Everyone shrugged. Just then, a loud whistle sounded off and the girls turned to see an amazing sight.

Othello was in his giant boogeyman form and he was sitting on the mansion like a large throne with Mismagius on his lap like a cat. He had a giant golden crown with diamonds on his head, making him a king of some sort. He still had a giant stomach, which growled silently. Humbug, was sitting on Othellos belly, with his Dusknior on the left and Heracross on his right, Heracross had a wrapped present in his arms, all smiling. Jessy went into her hyperstate, but the only thing she did was smile really big.

"Holly, Jelly slugs, Othello what have you ate? No never mind that, I have only one sejestion to snuggle. ?" putting on a cutie beggy face.

Jessy and Emeraude just looked up at Othello and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Othello shrugged, then looked down at the girls with a sneaky idea forming inside him all this time, "I'm doing great for my one-time job and, best of all, I got a big surprise for all of you. Well minus Arabella, Milo and Tock and their pokemon. Come on up here and get inside me to see it."

"Okay Honey," Emeraude said, not paying attention to what Othello just said to them. She yelped a bit when Othello picked her up quickly and lifted her gently to his face.

"Hi Dinner," Othello smirked warmly at his girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the head. Arabella, Milo, and Tock smiled at this, the same with Humbug and his pokemon as well.

Emeraude blushed shyly at this, "Hello?" Othello opened his mouth wide, put Emeraude inside gently, and swallowed her whole. A lump formed in Othello's throat as it squirmed and moved down into his stomach. He patted his stomach lovingly, then looked back at the girls with a mischievious grin on his face.

The Authoresses, Milo and Tock, minus Arabella (who covered her eyes) were very shocked at Othello's current behaviour. All their jaws dropped at the same time.

"Is Othello okay? He never acted like this before." Emmy whispered to Jessy and Raina. While the girls were whispering, Humbugs Heracross and Milos Heracross, Princess, just stared at one another, and then hugged together.

"Hera, hera cross (My Princess)" said Humbugs Heracross, as he held out the wraped present. "Heracross, Hera, cross, cross, Heracross (For you my sweet princess)" giving the female Heracross the present, and then she opened it, revealing a maple colored tiara. "Heracross, hera (Oh Heracross, thank you)" the two Heracross's then hugged one another, as Milo placed the Tiara on Princess head. "Milo, you now have one cute looking Heracross" Bella stated. "I know, and I've never been happier for her"

"And why is he staring at us like that?" Starz pointed out, causing the Group to look up more. In the girls' mind, Othello licked his lips hungrily, then an image of a hungry Oogie appeared next to him with the words "PERFECT MATCH" flashing under the two. Upon seeing this, the Authoresses screamed. Sept Bella, Milo and Humbug, they just covered their ears, while tock's clock went off, causing Milos Snivy to leap off of tocks head, and onto milos head. "Oh dear, watches and clocks, my own clock is going off" tock stated, turning off his alarm. "Sniv, Snivy (That was scary Tock)". "Hay its ok, I was just surprised little snivy".

"HE'S GONE DILLUSIONAL, RUN!" The girls shouted as they ran backwards. They were stopped when Othello blocked their only escape route with his scythe.

Othello replied in an apolegetic way, "I'm not dillusional. Just hungry." He scooped up Starz next and ate her off screen.

"Jessy, you know Othello a lot; do something!" trachie17 demanded while holding Raina for protection. After seeing how playful and hungry Othello was, Jessy's hyperstate was out of control. She wolf-whistled, then turned red all over and fainted. "Jessy snap out of it, breath" the girl in milla garbs paniced to "Dusknior, dusk (agreed, bella wheres paper bag for her)"

"Jessy!" Emmy ran and caught Jessy just in time, "Wake up!" It was too late as Othello picked the two girls up and swallowed them whole as well.

Both Raina and trachie17 couldn't take it anymore. They yelled at Othello, "Are you crazy!"

"Nope. But do you two wanna know a secret as to why am I doing this?" Othello asked in a calm tone. The remaining girls nodded. The giant picked them up and Othello whispered in Raina's ear while Mismagius whispered into trachie17's. trachie17 gasped, shrugged to the audience, then went into Othello's mouth to be swallowed down.

Raina, however, jumped and did a double take at what Othello whispered to her. She asked, "Money? Did you just say 'Money'?"

"Yes ma'am," Othello nodded, "Dollars and coins."

Upon hearing that, Raina's eyes briefly turned into big dollar signs as she smiled, "Othello, open your mouth, por favor?"

"Okay. Hop in, Senorita," Othello smiled and opened his mouth again.

"Gracias," Raina said, then grinned crazily, "GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" She dived into Othello's throat and got swallowed down.

Mismagius, after seeing Raina, gave Othello a look, "Mismagius, Mismag? (What was that all about?)"

Othello shrugged, "Raina cares more for her boyfriend and her friends, including us, more than the money. But she's still crazy for it." He stopped and moaned, feeling that his stomach was finally full and satisfied. He added, "Now this is what I call a meal fit for a king!" "Glad to see you are happy, now" in a pop and a plume of smoke, Bella disapeaired, and in her place was a scrawny wolf-cyote-hyena hybrid, with brown blond fur, and brown eyes. This was Bellas Hyna form, and her sweedadle went from her shoulder, to milos shoulder, as the girl, now Hyena, jumped on Othellos belly, and…Rubbbed. "Rubbby, ruby, snuggly snug" Milo, Princess, Humbug, Sweadle, His and mine Dusknior, Tock, Humbugs Heracross and milos Snivy just sweat dropped at this and smiled at this, as they settled onto Othellos stomach and joined in the rubbing.

Inside Othello's stomach, there were piles and piles of money (mainly dollar bills and gold coins) all around, covering the bugs and junk that made Othello. The total amount of money inside in American currency was 1,640,606 dollars and thirty-three cents; the same million pounds that Mr. Beetle lost.

The girls were sitting together amoung a big pile of money and they smiled in wonder. They seemed to forgave Othello for what he did.

Othello said in a very loud voice, "Sorry for eating you like that, ladies. I get a little too playful when I'm really hungry. I got this money from my job and I wanted to give it to all of you. All of it is yours to keep. Anyway, did you like the surprise?"

"Yes, we all did. Thank you, Honey." Emeraude smiled and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend's stomach wall. Othello chuckled deeply when he felt the kiss.

"You're welcome. Hope you don't mind staying inside me for a while. You made me feel very full and happy. I'll make sure you are all safe inside," Othello said protectively. An indent was made on his stomach wall from the outside, which was Othello's giant hand, and the hand was rubbing on the outside.

"You know, this seems a little nice. No wonder Jessy likes this sometimes," trachie17 commented as the rest of the girls agreed. Just then, Othello burped very loudly, causing everything to shake violently. All the girls yelped and fell into the money more. Once the enormous belch stopped, everyone got up, being submerged into the dollar bills that covered their bodies.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Othello gasped in a playful tone, "Must be something I ate." Slight tremors were made as the giant patted his belly softly. The girls giggled at this, snuggling inside.

Outside, Othello smiled down at his stomach, then looked up to the audience and waved, "That's all, folks!" He leaned back on his "throne" and put his feet up against a giant boulder nearby while relaxing and rubbing his full tummy lovingly. Mismagius and the two Duskniors both floated upwards and their eyes were glowing purple again. The three used Confuse Ray and made the "The End" sign appear on screen, ending the cartoon.

**The End**


End file.
